The World Of magical Horse Land
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this story, Is all about a group of Teens who raise magical horses, They race like any ordinary kids but it's still a special place, Where ones grow up with there partner horses. They all compete in competitions, jumping and flying rings and obstacles of all kinds. Read it and check it out. Enjoy.


Once upon a time, There was a little girl who loved horses very much, Her family was moving into a small town, She always wanted to live on a Farm, But her Father only was raising Pigs and chickens, Sure they had a few dogs and cats, But Serena had asks Her Mother if they could get a horse, but Her Mother yelled no, That they couldn't afford horses right now.

She might have some money but without a father in there household they didn't have enough money, She has her one Brother, They needed all the money they could get.

Her Mother worked 2 jobs so she was hardly home, They would sell the chickens eggs and the they butcher the pigs later on in the fall for extra food and sell.

So Serena felt sad, She really wanted her own horse.

Serena it's time for School, Come on, It's your first day, Spoke up Theresa gently. I know, I am getting up, Say's Serena tired. You have 15 minutes, To be down stairs for breakfast or you go to school Hungry, Spoke Theresa honestly.

Okay, I am up...! Yelled out Serena seriously. She started to put on her clothes for the day, Then brush her long golden hair then put it up in two pigtails with meatballs on the top of the head, She look beautiful.

Are you ready? Asks Theresa curious. Yes Mom, Spoke Serena opening her door. You look good, now please remember that I won't be here when you get home, a lot so I sudsiest you side up for after school actives, Alright, Say's Theresa seriously.

I know, you both have a lot of work to be dong, Replied Serena honestly. There's your breakfast, On the table and your lunch is over there, Please don't forget it, And I have to go now, Don't miss you bus it, Should be coming up shortly, Say's Theresa honestly. I won't forget anything, Spoke up Serena honestly. Thanks Mom, Say's Sammy smiling. Both of you be good, Alright, Spoke Theresa seriously.

The she was gone out the door.

As she waited outside for the bus to come and get her, She wonder what her new school would be like, What could she learn that she didn't already know, How could this school be any different from all the others she had been too.

Hey Sister, Whens the bus going to get here I am getting bored, Spoke up Sammy curious. I am sure, it will be coming along soon, Say's Serena holding her little brother hand.

Wait here it comes now, Spoke up Serena smiling. Yeah, Say's Sammy honestly. As they got onto the bus, They took there seats and waited until the pulled into the school parking lot.

Hi there, You two new here? Asks a friendly girl, smiling. Yeah we are, I am Sammy and this is My Big Sister Serena, Say's Sammy smiling. Hello, I am Sango and this is my little brother Kohaku, Replied Sango gently.

It's nice to meet you, Spoke Serena smiling. So where are you two from? Asks Kohaku curious. Were from all over, our Mother is always moving us around it's really annoying, Say's Sammy honestly.

Oh were was the last school you were at? Asks Kohaku gently. Up in the south aria's, Oak St. Japan, about an hour away, Say's Sammy honestly.

Oh I see, So just a train ride away, Replied Kohaku smiling. Yep, Hey would you like me to show you around the school? Asks Kohaku, as the bus pulled up to the school building. Yeah I would like that, say's Sammy smiling.

Can I go Sister? Asks Sammy curious. Of course but don't get into trouble, Spoke up Serena seriously. Okay, Say's Sammy gently.

So would you be kind enough to show me around too? Asks Serena friendly. Yeah, Sure let's go, Spoke Sango smiling.

She grave her a full tour of the school. Hey Sango, What's taking so long? Asks Kikyo seriously. Sorry I was showing this new girl around, Spoke Sango honestly. Where is she now? Asks Kagome curious.

In the office, Spoke Sango honestly. What's this girl like? Asks Miroku curious. She's cute, king of beautiful, Say's Sango honestly. Umm...! Perhaps I should get to know this new girl, Spoke Inuyasha licking his lips.

Don't even think about it, You still have us to deal with, Say's Kagome crossing her arms. I don't like you two anymore, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Huh...! Spoke up Kikyo and Kagome crossing there arms.

Now remember you guys, Don't let anyone, see you guys leaving later on today, Spoke Miroku seriously. We know, we wouldn't want some outsider knowing about our secrets, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Fine, see you all after school, Spoke Sango smiling.

Well thanks for the help, Keada thank you, Say's Serena leaving the office. Hey, Thanks a lot Sango, But I better go now if I am going to find my class room, Spoke up Serena honestly. Let me see that, Say's Inuyasha taking her schedule.

Hey that's mine, Spoke up Serena seriously. Well it's going the same way as me, So I will take you to you first class, Say's Inuyasha honestly. Oh...! Thank you, Spoke Serena blushing.

He took her to her class. She sat in class all day bored as ever, Finally the day came to end. Serena went to see what, Actives she could sign up for, But she felt bored, They all were the same like at her old school, so boring.

As she walked around the town, She decided to check everything out, She could walk home later, She knew where to catch a bus to the country there's a few buses that go and from home and school.

Sammy sign up for after school soccer, with Kohaku and Souta, Kagome and Sango's brothers. Then afterwards, His mother would pick him up.

Serena found this beautiful path in the woods, it was beautiful and breath taken. What a beautiful park, It's so quite and calming, Whisper Serena smiling.

She walked on the path, then sat in a meddle of a meadow.

What a wonderful place to hang out, This is going to be my secret place from now on, Spoke Serena smiling.

Ah...! As she seen a strange light, But then looked down at her hand something was in her hand, It was a strange pendent of some kind and it's like looking a sliver crystal. What is this? Asks Serena confused.

But then she didn't understand what it was, Then she seen another bright light up ahead, She went to check it out but when, She looked over a rock, She seen Sango and her friends just disappearing into this strange light. But then it was gone, But then she felt something touch her from behind too.

As she turn around She found Inuyasha behind her. What are you doing here? Asks Serena blushing. Why are you spying on us, This is our spot leave, Now, or you will get it, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Don't you threaten me, I can go wherever I want to, And I don't know about this place until now, And I happen to like it's peacefulness, Replied Serena seriously. As He gently went silent.

can you keep a secret? Asks Inuyasha gently. Yes, I can keep a Secret, Spoke up Serena nervous. You see, Sango and My Friends, got these powers to go to a special place, that no body knows about expect for those who come to the magical world of Horses, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

Seriously, So like how do you know you are chosen to go to this magical place? Asks Serena curious.

Well you have to be chosen, no outsider is allowed unless they have a true heart or something like that or something to give and if you are chosen, You are given a partner horse forever yours and no one else, But if you aren't chosen then you really shouldn't know about it, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Huh? So do you know what this is all about then, It appear in my hand, Say's Serena curious. That a secret pendent, The same as mine, expect for the color, Spoke Inuyasha showing her his around his neck.

So then some how I was chosen? Asks Serena curious. No one really knows why were chosen, But we are and that means you have the powers to travel there with us, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

Well can you show me how to get there? Asks Serena respectfully. I suppose i could show you since your one of us now, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

He chanted the words, then they both went to the secret horse land. So what will Serena think about the magical world, And Who is her partner, Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


End file.
